we're gonna fly away from here
by sojustflywithme
Summary: / Telling the curly haired male about what she feels, Miley opens up a lot about herself, somehow knowing that she can trust the stranger. Nick holds her tightly in his arms as she finishes her story, thinking to himself that he will make her happy and feel safe again / Niley NickxMiley One Shot


It's midnight and the hallways are empty except for the nurses that had the night shift as the young brunette women starts to scream at the top of her lungs, waking up from one of the horrible nightmares that have been haunting her for a long time now.

The doctor's in the hospital she is currently in say that she is crazy and maybe has some signs of stress disorder but she knows that she is not crazy. Even her family doesn't believe her when she says that someone is watching her and that she hears voices all the time.

Waking up from the screaming coming from a few rooms away the young man jumps out of his bed before running towards the room he can hear the screams coming out of the loudest. He knocks before entering, not wanting to scare the person more than she seems to already be.

Looking at the women in the white hospital room he slowly walks closer and softly speaks to her, "What's wrong?"

Telling the curly-haired male about what she feels, Miley opens up a lot about herself, somehow knowing that she can trust the stranger. Nick holds her tightly in his arms as she finishes her story, thinking to himself that he will make her happy and feel safe again, "I believe you."

Just needing to hear these three words Miley lets exhaustion take over her. She manages to give her new friend a smile and whispers a low "Thank you" before her eyes close again and she drifts of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Time passes by and the two of them get to know each other. They did everything to make the other one happy and eventually they fall in love.

When people try to say that Miley is crazy, Nick tells them to mind their own business and when Nick is not feeling good Miley is there to make him feel better.

Sitting in the hospital park the two of them enjoy the warm day in the shadows of a big willow tree.

Miley starts to squirm in her seat as she tries to form the words she wants to say in her head.

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself to ask something she has been curious to know since she and Nick met, "Nick, why are you here in the hospital?"

Nick takes a deep breath before he answers, "I don't really know but a few weeks ago I fainted suddenly and stopped breathing for a short time so I was sent here. Ever since then they have been running tests but no one could really tell what's wrong." Turning his head towards Miley he can see that she has a shocked expression on her face. "That's awful. How can the doctors not know what's wrong with you? That's what they went to medical school for. To find the wrong thing and cure people. What if you suddenly die?", she is shocked that no one could tell what Nick has because she slowly started falling in love with him.

Looking at the woman in his arms, Nick slowly raises a hand to caresses her cheek and calm her down, "Hey, I'm still here and that's good, isn't it?", he smiles at Miley and lightly kisses the cheek he is not stroking.

Miley smiles slightly as her cheeks are turning red, "Yeah it is." Butterflies are erupting in her stomach and doing a while dance.

Nick leans in slowly while looking into her eyes as their lips touch he feels a sharp pain in his check but ignores it. Pulling away he feels his stomach doing a flip, "I really like you, Miley and I even think I'm in love with you.", his voice is low and soft while saying this. "I feel the same way.", Miley whispers with a huge smile on her face.

Taking both of Miley hands into his without breaking the loving gaze they're sending each other Nick asks Miley to be his girlfriend and instead of saying something the women just leans in and kisses her now boyfriend again.

* * *

Ever since that afternoon the two of them were inseparable. They did everything together and even got the doctors and nurses to let them share a room.

* * *

Nick wakes up with a sharp pain in his chest once again. He looks over to Miley's bed only to see her sleeping soundless. Trying to get up Nick struggles to do so because the pain was too strong.

He tries to ignore it again and lays down next to Miley in the small hospital bed. Nick softly kisses her hair and strokes her cheek with his thumb while he intertwines their fingers with his other hand.

Miley wakes up an hour later and smiles as she looks directly into Nick's chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong?", the bond that the two shared now makes her sense that something is wrong with Nick. "I just don't feel good but it's nothing to worry about.", Nick says, not wanting Miley to worry about him. He wants to see and make her happy just like he swore to himself the day they met.

Knowing that Nick is not telling her everything Miley sits up, "Please tell me the truth. I just want to help you."

Nick sighs and turns his head to look away, not being able to look at Miley as he says this. "I think that it is my time to go."

Nick is not even finished with his words as tears are already falling from Miley's eyes, "You can't just leave me! I need you! You promised that we will have our happily ever after together. I love you!", her words get interrupted as she starts to sob. Nick cradles her face in his hands as he softly starts speak, "I love you, too. I really do love you, Miley but this isn't something that I can decide. This is not my choice. I wish it was so I could propose to you and marry you and just be with you for a long life. We could have kids and our happily ever after but apparently this is not how it works for us but you have to be strong for me now. And when I'm gone I want you to live your life like we have never met. I want you to be happy.", by now tears are rolling down Nick's cheeks, too and he leans in and kisses Miley.  
As they pull apart the brunette women looks down, "I don't know if I can do that, Nick."

The man just nods slightly and pulls his girlfriend as close to his chest as possible, not wanting to waste any second that they can spend together until his heart will stop beating.

* * *

The days go on and every waking minute is spent together and Nick's condition is not getting better in fact it's only getting worse but Miley tries everything to get both of their minds off of the bad things that are inevitable now.

* * *

Nick lays in his bed with wires and tubes attached to him. His whole body hurts and every movement is torture for him.

Miley sits next to his bed in a chair afraid to really touch him because he is hurting so bad.

The man turns his head to look at the woman he loves. "I love you, Miley.", he says in a whisper so low that it is barely audible but Miley hears it anyway. "I love you, too.", she whispers as tears are escaping her eyes.

Nick looks at Miley with loving eyes, "Miley, please do me a favor and kiss me." Miley just nods and leans in to kiss Nick softly. She hears the faint beeping sound the heart monitor makes. It has been attached to Nick's body for a week now and the heartbeat didn't speed up and thankfully didn't slow down either but now it was. The moment Miley lips leave Nick's his heart rate slows down and his breathing does, too.

Not being able to do anything Miley just sits down on the chair again, letting the tears stream down her face. She takes his big hand into her small ones and repeatedly whispers the words "I love you." Hoping that it will bring the man she loves back to her.

A few hours later Miley is lying in her own hospital bed her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing is uneven as she lightly whispers to herself, "I'm sorry, Nick. I just can't live without you. You saved me and I can't survive without you. I love and need you!"

She slowly falls asleep that night but never wakes up the next morning having died of a broken heart; she died so she could be with the one person she loved more than anything.

* * *

**A/N: I know I should update my stories but I'm just idealess. Not really but just not enough ideas to really fill a chapter. But I wanted to give you something and seeing as I plan on rewriting and uploading old one shots on stories that I previously uploaded on YouTube (account: xsheneverthinksx).**

**I changed some stuff from the original and I hope that you like it :) ****please leave a review.**

**And please, please check out my YouTube (onlybepretendingx)**


End file.
